tale of a wanderer
by tehg2000
Summary: we know how kirito's adventure went but what would happen if an oc of mine graced aincrad with his presence. lets find out. its my first fanfic so go easy please. rated m for security and possible future content
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone tehg here this is my first fanfic so advice and criticism are welcome.

So let's begin.

It started with these words "link start" everything went black and then loads of multicoloured beams shot past me as my nerve-gear synced up. After the synching finished the words welcome to sword art online flashed in front of me. A username,password and login appeared. After I had logged in it said "welcome back tehg." Buildings started to materialise around me and lots of players in starting armour appeared when I swiped my right hand down a menu opened with a notification saying "congrats on winning the competition your reward a weapon designed by you is now in your inventory but you can't equip it UNTIL the 15th floor and be lvl35 for balancing reasons." I groaned about not being able to equip my weapon until then and I put so much effort in to designing it ( surely it must be a good weapon if I need to be so advanced to use it.) I took a quick look around and noticed two people heading into the fields one looking tall with scruffy hair and a Scimitar looking weapon where as the other one is tall with black neat hair with a confident look ( he could be a beta-tester I should probably follow them they may even let me join there party hopefully.) I followed them into a field and I hid behind a bush as the black haired one showed and explained how to use a sword skill by throwing a pebble at the boar…. Killing it ( huh he found the legendary rock of pig smiting) then as it respawned the other guy who on closer look has a bandana so il dub him bandana guy for now. As bandana guy attacked the boar it dodged and head butted him in the… Well you get the idea"ow ow ….ow?" The bandana guy said while falling down" uhhhh you know you don't feel pain right?" The black haired kid said " yeah I know but it's reflex u know?" They were about to keep moving onwards as I 'accidentally' fell over " uhhhh hi?" I said nervously. Bandana guy had walked over and held out his hand " if you wanted to join us you could've just asked u know?"

I grabbed his hand as he helped me up " thanks and yeah I would like to join your party because I'm kinda new and…uh one sec I forgot to even equip me weapon" quickly I corrected my mistake as I equipped my starting dagger. "K I'm ready oh I'm tehg btw" I said as I introduced my self " I'm Kline" said the bandana dude who I now know as Klein and then the black haired guy looked over and simply said "Kirito" well ain't he antisocial. Kline invited me to the party I pressed the blue circle and we set of killing boars. After about 2-3 hours of boar grinding me and Kline are lvl 3 half way to 4 and kirito is 4 barely since he tanked for us as he knows more about the game while we were killing them I got a new dagger called [ dagger] on inspection I turns out I have a 34% chance to paralyse enemies that are a higher level than me 45% chance on weaker enemies and a 12% chance on other players. It has a slim black handle with a slim white blade with a tint of yellow oh and there's no guard on it. I heard Klein and kirito talking about something so I decided to listen in and I got the end half of the conversation " uhh total noob question but where's the log out button?" Klein said I checked my self and it was missing!? " it should be in the ….settings it's missing" kirito responded with " well it's the first day out of beta there's bound to be some bugs…right?" Klein said nervously " you should worry even more it's 6:45" kirito said and Klein comedically fell to the ground shouting " NO MY CHEESE AND TERIYAKI PIZZA" I look over with a dead pan expression " what's this about a pizza am I missing something?"I asked confused " oh Klein ordered a pizza for 6:40 and it's 6:47 now maybe we shoul-" kirito was about to say something when we all got forcefully teleport to what looks like the central plaza for the [ town of beginnings] " is that a floating hexagon?" Someone said amongst the crown that is now teleporting in. After it formed a dome some sort of red ooze came out the top and formed a person " welcome everybody to my world" wait does that mean it's- " Akihiko kayaba that is who I am" he said before I could finish my thought " as of right now there is no longer any way to log out of Sao it is not a defect it is the way this game was meant to be played." We can't log out! " and the only way to win is to clear all 100 floors and beat the game" kayaba said " wait that's impossible not even the beta testers got that far right kirito… Kirito?" I said as I saw kirito's pale face from what kayaba was saying" furthermore if you die in the game the nerve gear will fry you brain at the same time." GOD DAMMIT KAYABA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT well I suppose it would give us the awareness to keep our selfs alive instead of throwing our selfs dangerously at the bosses but still dick move kayaba. " also I have a gift for you it's in your inventory's" huh where I sit where is it oh here it is a mirror? Huh I wonder what it do- my thought where stopped immediately as a blue light surrounds me I look into the mirror and I see a pair of purple eyes? Wait WAIT WAAAIT these are my eyes and my long white hair to ( I am a dude in case u might get confused) just what is happening oh yeah btw my build is fairly thin with a bit of muscle I'm about 3foot in hight with my white starting armour feeling a bight loose because of my new hight and size just great. " uh kirito? Klein? U guys there?" " yeah over here…. Uhhh tehg you look like a chick" Klein stated bluntly " I know I do I get that a lot ok I'm a dude I just look like a girl sorry if I got your hopes up….so kirito I think we should get going quickly before hell breaks loose" I said " yeah I know a path il show u guys when we get away from this horde" kirito said nodding.

Thanks to everyone who read this as I stated this is my first attempt at writing so I won't bug or beg or reviews or follow and favourites but it's appreciated if you do and any feedback of any kind is accepted so I don't mind what I get I hope my writing will get better as I go so anyone who does follow/ read my story I hope you will bare with me


	2. Mental chaos that's a big boar

Okay guys tehg is back with chapter two so yeah I should explain some things before the chapter starts the description is meant as a joke of sorts when I say grace aincrad with his presence I meant it jokingly and I may be new to writing so might make mistakes so if I do please point em out so I can correct them like trying to make a joke with the title. Of track a sec my OC tehg I should explain is me in a way so if he's different every now and then it's because he's meant to be an OC yes but relates to me. Back on track if my upload times or chapter size is irregular it's probably because I didn't have inspiration. Il think I will leave it at that for now enjoy

Chapter 2

Oh that's a big boar

It's been 3 days since me and kirito left Klein at the town of beginnings and kirito said he would help me until we got to the second floor then go separate ways but I was okay with it in previous games we normally soloed so it's nothing new " so kirito… Who idea was it to fight Bob the boar king" I said with. Slight tone of annoyance. "Erm….. Me…. But it's worth it I mean the rewards man 10,000 exp and col" he said trying to dig himself out of the hole he made "we better get the full amount each I've already used 5/7 healing potions"I grumbled as I parried one of bobs tusks "tehg switch" kirito practically screamed as I jumped back without a second thought " WAIT KIRITO something's not right" " huh what do you mean?" "I mean Bob…..is…..growing….huh that's one big boar…looks like we're eating boar tonight hahahahahaha" I said while crazily slashing at the boar king with my [ dagger] "oh goody it's paralysed" I said while kirito just watches in amazement and fear " erm….not gona ask but gona roll with it"

Roughly 1.3 hours later I finely kill Bob "phew now let's go claim my reward" I say while dragging bobs corpse with me "uuuuh tehg are u really gona eat all that" "what do u mean it's a snack for supper" "huh well enjoy"kirito replied with. Once we get back to town I claim the reward for us and we both shoot from level 5 to level 9 "woohoo moving on up in the world now to get some new gea…..r NO NI NO NO IM SEEING THINGS kirito look over there is there a girl with long black hair with purple tips?" I said fearfully "yeah …..why?" "NEPTUNE GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUT OVER HERE" as I shout that the girl flinches and rubs a hand behind her head "hehehe hi big bro hehehe"she says " oh and it's Luna in game"she says in mock anger although all that is heard afterwards is me crying screaming "WHY WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE HERE I DIDN'T WANT HER INVOLVED… THAT'S IT KAYABA YOUR GOING DOWN!" I say angrily with a tone of sadness. Luna sighs "wow what a great big brother you are…..really tehg you used your nickname" "yeah so what you got a problem with that" I say with a angry voice she jerks back in fear "no big bro it's just that it's strange and has no meaning right?" "Oh it has a meaning but I can't quite remember" I say thoughtfully " um tehg care to introduce me" kirito says in slight annoyance for being ignored " oh oh yeah I forgot sorry anyway kirito Luna Luna kirito" " so anyway let me in your party big bro~" she almost sings with a mock pout " hmmm I duno meh what the heck you're my younger sister someone's gotta look out for you since I won't let anyone date you~" I say with slight venom " outa the way outa the way" I hear a female voice say wait fema- THUD " OW OW OW gods woman learn to run around people" I say as I look down I hear Luna mumble something behind my and she runs of as I stare at the woman in front of me on the floor she has purple twin tails that go down to her waist pink eyes on look she looks around 2,3 ft quite small no really she's very small she has a purple cloth skirt and a white shirt with a silverish breast plate and a katana round her waist "ugh sorry I was just in a rush hope I didn't hurt you" "…." I tried speaking but I was stunned maybe this is what they call lov- NO I'm just in shock that's all right…right? "Ummmm hello earth to tehg" krito says trying to snap me out of it. "Uuuuhhh you okay mister?"the girl says with a sad look "uhh tehg better come back to aincrad before the boar spoi-" "im back so where did that boar….go AW COME ON THE DURABILITY EXPIRED" I say downheartedly "ummm im sorry to make it up to you il buy you dinner if u want" "well the gestures nice but tehg here would bankrupt yo-" "ok let's eat oh by the by im tehg and this is my faithful meat shield kirito" "I'm actually not the meat shield he just goes at his own momentum most of the time but when he's angry he's scary and when he's serious don't go against him those are the 3 things to know anyway what's your name?" "Oh how rude of me my name is Rei nice to meet you" "so when we gona eat!?" "Tehg is food the only thing on your mind?" "No there food pudding killing monsters and making sure Luna doesn't get a boyfriend wait where she go?" "Well you don't have to worry about her getting a BOYfriend" "the way you said boyfriend is suspicious ! you couldn't possibly mean she has a girlfriend?" "Uhhhh yeah she does" "dammit I can't hit girls oh what the heck I don't care I'm hungry" I say as my belly rumbles "oh well follow me then" she shows to a decent restaurant "oh the greatest place in aincrad restaurant where wealthy janitors dine heh just kidding the food is preeeeety good here I should know I probably ate them out of house and home when I first came" heh I could of used all that money to find a better dagger it just doesn't seem to be doing it anymore I mean with bob the boar king well it's was a BOAR there as weak as slimed I should look around town later with the quest reward…..if I don't spend it all on food. As we head in we sit it the table closest to the wall to kiritos request for some reason he's probably being anti social again he reminds me of a game series that was popular a while back called hyper dimension something… "Tehg? There's steam coming out of your head"Rei says worriedly "huh… Oh sorry I was trying to remember what game kirito reminds me to be precise a character….OH I GOT IT LONELY HEART aka noisomething I forget the rest I just remember her nickname strange huh" maybe I can't remember cause of copy right reasons meh probly my imagination. We all order our food kirito gets a chicken leg with bbq sauce while Rei gets a salad me? I get chicken drumstick with pizza and a burger yeah I can eat like a certain alien race…..meh I can't remember. After we eat Rei pays for the food like she said and we add her to our friends list "see kirito is it that hard to make friends?" He just huffs at my question we then part ways her …God knows where and me and kirito to the inn "hey tehg what do you want to do tomorrow grind or get some new gear?" "Oh oh let's get some gear my dagger ain't enough and my armour is well IM STILL IN STARTING ARMOUR on day 3 I should at least have got I don't know a chest plate or something what is this a bad fanfic" huh I also remind my self of someone who breaks the fourth wall wait a sec….eeer what was I thinking about never mind.

All right so that's chapter 2 done eeer I don't know what to do after I ranted a long authors note…oh I know I almost forgot thanks for reading and I hope u will continue to enjoy if u liked it that is


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm back with chapter 3 of my tale I'm not gona bore you so let the story begin.

Chapter 3

Gearing up

(Tehg's PoV)

The next morning kirito said he was busy for the day with something so I'm here getting new gear alone….to adventure! I look around the market place and after 20 minutes of looking something catches my eye it's a dagger with a slim blade that curves slightly (like a Scimitar shape) with a black handle and no guard it's name is [ bane of light] huh it looks player made "that because it is" a voice said. I look up and see the smith "this dagger would be the best one I've made so far but it's costly" huh I wonder how much

"How much for it?"

"Let's say 1200 col if u also buy something else of mine" well let's see….oh he sells armour perfect "do u have any armour that's durable but doesn't hinder movement speed?"

"Il check now" he goes and checks his menu quickly "in fact I do let's say altogether 4500 col?"

"Sure" I transfer the money over as he transfers the dagger and armour over I thank him for the gear and head back to the inn to equip em and test them out later I equip the armour and it is a basic leather chest plate that covers most of my chest and back with a white shirt underneath also with black pants and finally leather fingerless gloves to finish it off "I think il go test my new equipment out"

As I got out in the field I walked for a bit and came across 2 dire wolfs shouldn't be to hard right? I unsheathed my dagger and charged at them activating a sword skill making it glow green I swung horizontally at one of the wolfs and landed the hit the attack took roughly 34% of its health. I hop back quickly before the cool down kicks in I freeze in place and when it wears of I quickly kick the other wolf back dealing a tiny bit of damage. I use my sword skill again slashing the wolfs head this time landing a critical sending it to red. As the cool down kicks in again the other wolf slams in to me knocking me down and my dagger aside "dammit wolfy your pissing me of" I shout as its trying to bite down on my as im keeping it back with my hands. A little help would be nice but that's hopeless "I'm coming tehg" i familiar voice shouts I look over seeing Rei run with her katana draw as she gets here she slashes the wolf forcing it of me.

"You ok tehg?"she asks

"Yeah il live" I look at my hp gauge I'm in the yellow just above half

"Here your dagger" she hands my dagger

"Thanks"

"No problem I'm glad I could help"

"What are u doing here no offence?"

"I was hunting when I saw u get tackled by that wolf so I came over to help"

"Makes sense"

"Let's just focus on the wolfs for now"

"K"

We turn our attention back to the wolfs who are starting to attack again

"U take left il go right" Rei says

"Kk don't die got it?"

"Yeah"

I charge at my wolf which has the higher hp out of the two I use the sword skill again hitting the wolf in the stomach sending it to red. It land a bit eon me as U wait for the cool down when I can move again I slash at its body some more finally killing it. I look over seeing Rei finish off her wolf we get a results screen giving us some exp and some col

"Thanks for the help if u didn't join in I would have been wolf chew and I don't taste nice"

"Your welcome how about we party up so we have a better chance of surviving?"

"Yeah sure at least your better than kirito he just said he had some business and walked of I'm slightly suspicious but hey it's his life anyway" I send her the party in invite and reis name appears in my vision "let's go"

After a few hours of grinding I level up to level ten so I should be okay for the floor maybe one or two more to be safe Rei did level up to but to what I'm not sure

"Hey Rei what level are you?"

"Uuuuh 8 why?"

"Oh nothing just wondering"

"Let's head back to town I have something I wanna check out"

" ok I'm getting tired anyway" we go back to town and part ways time to do some research I had heard a rumour of a weapon called the anneal blade I think kirito also mentioned something like that I ask around a bit and find the location of the quest to get said blade and head out running quickly trying to boost my agility which is my second highest stat over dagger skills. I reach the village soon later and spot kirito with a new sword on his back

"So this is where you went I thought it was weird you would just up and leave like that"

"Yea I have been doing this quest all day and I finally got the anneal blade"

"Cool while you have been doing that I got new gear and i levelled up to ten"

"Cool but sorry to rain on your parade I'm level 11 half way to 12"

"Why be such a party pooper eh I almost died today"

"What?"

"Oh il explain on the way back" so I explain the day's events on the way back.

Thank you for reading I should mention that 60% of the time tehg is gona be slightly different like last chapter but I have realised to keep that toned down to not make the story weird but he can be serious as you've seen in today's chapter so anyway for no see ya


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys tehg is back just a quick note I don't know many of sao town names so I will only name them what I know or probably just come up with my own maybe any way let's start

Chapter 4

Rabbit? Rat? Or kolbald?

It's been a month since this death game began and I caught wind of someone holding a meeting for the first boss fight soon so me and kirito decided to check it out. We still have the same gear mostly my armour and weapon have been upgraded by the smith who made them he's on my friends list now and is my regular smith his name is Jeff apparently he say a video and called himself Jeff as a joke. Me and kirito arrive early and it seems the meeting is in some colosseum of sorts huh I wonder how many people would react if I shouted 'THIS IS SPARTA!' I wonder maybe il try it during the meeting maybe….."tehg what's with the face are you plotting something?" Kirito asks

"Why yes I am but my plan would only work if * grumble * * mumble*"

"Your insane that would never happen I mean it's possible since there naturally hated but still better not get your hopes up" graaaaa he's right it's unlikely no near impossible for it to happen "your right il keep alert tho"

About a hour later some guy with blue hair and light to medium armour stood at the bottom and called for attention "my name is diabel and in this game I take my job as knight" people laughing could be heard as someone says "there's no job system in the game"

"In a other note my party found the boss room" the area fell silent wow he really found the boss room consider my interest peaked "HEY HOLD IT" a voice suddenly shouts a man with Afro like hair with spikes pointing out …wait how did the nerve gear fit on his head? He jumped down the steps and lands at the bottom "the names kiabou and I one thing to ask you know all these people who died yeah all 2000 of em all thanks to the beta testers they should apologise and give us there money and equipment!" Kiabou shouts. What a dick as I was about to intervene a big black guy stood up "names agil so let me recap you say it's the beta testers fault that the 2000 players died and should apologise and hand over there money and equip I leave anything out?" Aw he ruined my this is Sparta moment gah Ive seen enough "kirito message me when the meetings done I have a rat to speak to"

"K" I walk of while messaging the 'rat' to meet me.

A few minutes later a cloaked figure walked over to me

"Hey Argo"

"Your tehg kibous friend right?"

"Yeah I thought you were meant to be the best info broker"

"I am I'm just confirming that's all k?"

"Got it any way I wanna know where the best grind spots near town are for night grinding"

"9500 col"

"You wound me rip of but fine I could make it back easily" I transfer the money over

"Here's the best spots for exp and here's the best for col" she points at different points on the map near the town

"K thanks see you later" I wave and walk off.

I grind for a bit getting to level 12 FINALY I'm glad we're gona fight the boss soon so I can level up quicker floor one ain't enough. I suddenly get s message from kirito saying 'the meetings over and were raiding the boss tomorrow morning at 7 am' geez that's early oh wait there's more 'also we have another person for our party her name should of appeared that's it il be going to bed early night' I look at the top left of my vision and there is indeed another name Asuna huh interesting il meet her tomorrow anyway I'm gona head back to.

The next morning me,kirito and Asuna are at the back of the group and kirito is explaining the ins and outs of our job and switching as she's never been in a party I decided to tune them out as we walk along. As we get to the dungeon I say "lest get to the boss room kick its ass so I can see all the new food I will get to eat"

"Foods all that's on your mind isn't it?"

"Of course why wouldn't it?" I heard Asuna giggling

"What's so funny?" I ask her

"Nothing it's just I never thought people could have chats like this while trapped in this death game"

"Oh it's not all bad just think it's not a day wasted in the real world but a day spent here in aincrad gotta enjoy or what's the point I'm sure kayaba made this world for us to enjoy it while trying to get out I wander what he's doing right now"

"Huh I never thought of that but I guess it's possible but as for what he's doing God knows what"Asuna responds with

"Tehg you're the last person I thought that would give kayaba some sort of praise"

"I'm not I'm just stating my thoughts it just happens that I praised him for my thoughts but I still hate him for trapping my sister here any way where is she?"

As on Que. Luna come running up to us waving "yo tehg long time no see"

" oh hey Luna wait LUNA what are you doing in the dungeon?"

"Grinding duh I was gona join the boss raid but got held up here it okay if I join you guys?"

"sure I guess kirito it's okay right?"

"Yeah but your informing her of our job"

"K"

"Thank you" Luna tackles in to me hugging me while thanking me

"It's okay so anyway this is what we have to do….."

We arrive at the boss room a little while later and diabel turns and faces us

"I have one thing to say to you don't die and let's win"

"Uuuuh that's two things"

"Don't stress the details let's just do this!"

"YEEEEEAAAAH" everyone me included cheer as he opens the boss open and we all charge in and commence the boss fight me and nep…Luna start fighting the minions while kirito and Asuna stick together. I unsheathed my dagger and I can feel the pressure in the air as I deflect one of the rat? Rabbit? Kolbald things mace while Luna charges in with her katana decapitating the sentinel killing it rinse repeat Luna parrys an attack while I charge in but I didn't notice the other sentinel and before I could react I get bashed with the mace sending me flying " TONY" I hear Luna shout.

(Neptune aka Luna's PoV)

I parry a attack from the sentinel I see tehg about to attack it when another sentinel hits him with its mace sending him flying "TONY" I scream as I finish of one sentinel and kill the one that hit tehg I run over to him "you okay bro?"

"Heh yeah I was the one worrying about you and I'm the one that gets hit il be okay I will just drink a potion and be fine in a minute you will be okay for a minute right?" I nod

"Yeah I will don't worry I was the more serious of us so I should be okay"

"Good and don't worry I'm not pressing the muffin button yet"

"Muffin button? Sometimes I worry for your sanity"

"As do I" I focus and killing more minions when I hear kirito shout "wait don't go that's not a nodachi it's a talwar" wait what I look over to the boss as it jumps towards diabel very quickly with the yeah on closer look it's a talwar and it slices him in the chest

"No diabel" kirito runs over to him trying to heal him but he refuses and says something before shattering in to blue polygons I lowered my head slightly for a second in respect for him. Although I never knew him personally he just died I at least owed him some respect. Kirito just runs towards the boss with Asuna and try to attack but they get knocked back I see something run from the corner of my eye.

(Tehgs pov)

I see kirito and Asuna get knocked back and decide to go help them as the boss was about to hit both of them me and agil who came out of nowhere blocked his attack he speaks up saying "wait here and heal up we can hold of for a few" kirito nods as me and agil join the others on the front keeping the boss busy I notice Neptune there with me "yo sis we need to make a opening for kirito and Asuna"

"Got it bro"

"Let's use the same strategy as before"

"K" we charge the boss and as Neptune parrys the sword I land a attack Right in his chest, he roars angrily as I shout "kirito you ready yet?"

"On our way"

"Okay one angry boss coming your way" I run around the boss kicking in to its back forcing it towards kirito and Asuna. Kirito slashes in to the boss and when he switches with Asuna the boss slashes of her cloak showing her auburn (correct me if I'm wrong) hair and eyes while she stabs the kolbald right in the leg then kirito runs after wards slicing straight though the boss killing it I can hear everyone cheering and congratulating kirito for getting the last attack bonus. Then we hear kiabou shouting "STOP CHEERING" wait why we did a good job right?

"Why…why did you let him die"

"What?"

"You knew the bosses attack pattern and knew it's weapon I know you must be a beta tester that's how you knew"

"Wait hold on a minute" I hear agil say trying to defuse the situation

"Hahahaha you guys think I'm a beta tester don't square me in with those newbies"

"Wait what?"

"Huh?"

"Now kirito" I hers multiple people say

"They were so green they didn't even know how to level up in fact even you guys were better than them" kirito says donning his l.a.b the coat of midnight

"I also know more things than any info broker to"

"That's worse than a beta you're a goddamn cheat"

"Yeah a beta and a cheater a beater"

"A beater? Huh I like that call me a beater from now on so you don't confuse me with the beta testers" oh I see what he is doing he's giving the beta testers a scape goat. He walks of leaving us all here as Asuna runs after him.

Okay guys thanks for read and here's a extra long chapter also I might not be able to get these out as quick starting tomorrow as I'm gona try and make them longer with better quality so hang in there so bye for now and thanks for reading.


	5. Sorry guys on hold

Just a quick one the story tale of a wanderer is currently on hold as I've lost all inspiration but there is some good news I have been working on a hyper dimension neptunia story and it will be uploaded when I'm done so sorry for all who read my story if I get the inspiration back il continue until then it's on pause


End file.
